Jericho
Jericho (Joseph Turner) is a member of the Whateley Class of 2010, and 15 years old in September 2006. He was born in Kilgore, Texas, and has known Diamondback most of his life. His mutant manifestation caused his pupils and irises to fade away, leaving him blind.So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. He's the current leader of the Outcast Corner training team. General Description Jericho is a relatively short, stocky African-American guy who's in much better shape than he used to be, largely due to the Outcasts' grueling sim schedule and an arguably unhealthy amount of dieting.Yet Another Day as an OutcastAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim His eyes are pure white, with no pupil or iris, and he wears his hair in dreadlocks. He's also got a neural interface jack in his head, which he can plug a variety of tools into, including cameras.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 4 - Malakhim Far more interesting than Jericho's natural appearance, however, is his clothing. He deliberately dresses in the most nauseating combination of eye-wrenchingly hideously patterned and colored clothing his fertile imagination can conceive of; he wants to draw attention away from his heavily GSD friends, and it works. His clothing has on at least one occasion induced instant projectile vomiting upon exposure.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory In sim matches during fall 2006, Jericho wore a ballistic-armored''Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation'' EMT uniform with an evil clown mask. As of Winter Term 2007, however, Jericho has completed a functional prototype of his Rafe Armor (see below), and has begun using it in sim matches.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim Personality-wise, Jericho's a snarky, coffee-addicted wiseass. He's also into rock music: in addition to being a training team, the core members of Outcast Corner have formed a rock band in which he plays bass and occasionally sings Powers Jericho, like Bugs, is a devisor/gadgeteer combo. In addition, instead of normal vision, he's got a fully spherical visual sense that's only in black, white and grey. As a devisor, he thinks that his experiments don't fail. He may actually be almost as good as he thinks he is. He's interested in medical and healing applications; he crosses between mechanical and bio-devisor. He's got some kind of arrangement with Jobe - the fact that he can stand Jobe is an indication of his temperament. As a gadgeteer, he can convert his Devises to pure Gadgets, but he has "to back-trace his work the hard way". Equipment Rafe Armor Unlike most power armor models, Jericho's Rafe-class EMS armor isn't built for combat, but for rescue.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides According to Jericho, he "doesn't want to go down in history as the man who built and marketed the better manslaying equipment." The armor's name is a reference to Raphael, the archangel of healing. In appearance, the armor vaguely resembles medieval fantasy armor with a small light bar across the chest and back. It's painted a reflective white, with large red crosses on the shoulders, chest, and back. It also includes a siren. Once finished, the armor will emit a field that mimics that of a PK brick, allowing the wearer to lift three tons or shrug off an impact of the same magnitude (Jericho's custom variant of the armor can lift five tons, but it's a devise, and thus unmarketable). Even without the field emitters, the armor will allow the wearer to run at thirty miles per hour and give the wearer the strength of an Exemplar-3, in addition to providing enough protection for the wearer to survive hits from any ordinance below a .50-cal round. The finished armor will also be fireproofed and tempest-hardened, and will include heat shielding, heavy sensors, communications and tracking systems, an onboard computer, a med tool unit, forearm drug and blood transfusion dispensers, and a jump pack capable of propeling the armor 500 yards in a single leap. Combined with the run speed and servos, this should give the armor an operational speed of approximately 60 mph. Jericho has received funding from both Whateley Academy and PhaseAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 5 - The Legend of Artegal, or of Justice for his Rafe armor project. In addition, Loophole is working with him to integrate her power system into the armor.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Two Shield While apparently not a standard part of the armor, Jericho wears a large octagonal shield on his right arm in the sims. The shield is approximately a yard across and an inch thick, painted white with a red cross, and made of adamant.The Book of Darwin: Chapter 1 Core Ejector Unlike most of his gear, Jericho didn't build the Core Ejector; he traded Slapdash for it. It's a massive pump-action anti-tank rifle with a two-inch bore.Call the Thunder: Chapter 4 - The Beatings will Continue Until Morale ImprovesIll Winds: Part III It fires magnesium-sheathed burner rounds, also designed by Slapdash, though Jericho may have alternate loads for it. He uses a cortical tie-in to aim it properly. Spider-Bots Jericho has a number of robotic "attack spiders" he can unleash as support. Chrome silver and the size of Dobermans,Call the Thunder: Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call they're outfitted with lightning blasters and chainsaw blades. Matter Transmitter Since most of his inventions would be awkward or impractical to carry around regularly, Jericho has a teleporter set up so that he has instant access to his armor, Core Ejector, spider-bots, and likely most of his other equipment in case of an emergency. It does have a limited range, however; Jericho wasn't able to teleport his armor to Boston during the Birthday Brawl due to the distance involved. Dimensional Pocket Jericho can, as of Christmas Break 2006, store his Rafe Armor and other inventions within an extradimensional pocket. He uses this in Australia to store his armor. Appearances He has a table at the 2006 Weapons Fair. He's one of a group called the Wild Bunch that's protecting Whateley from assault by the minions of The Bastard. He got involved because Razorback got involved, and has developed a serum that works against the influence of Voodoo Wolves - if it's administered fast enough. It also works offensively as a poison.Ill Winds He's present when Imperious tries to take down Eldritch.[[Call the Thunder#Chapter 7 - Screw this melancholy crap!|''Call The Thunder: Chapter 7 - Screw this Melancholy Crap!]] He was Tennyo's date on March 29, 2007.[[There's Something about Billie|''There is Something about Billie]] During Christmas Vacation he was in Australia with the rest of the Outcasts. While there he took a small part in the Rager's Night memorial, helped suppress a robbery and out-of-control "hero" team, and lead the fighting retreat of a large group of civilians to shelter during Doctor Reaper's attack.The Book of Darwin He's at the All Hallows Ball helping to set up the sound stage.All Hallows Ball He's reunited with Matthew/Monica at the beginning of Winter term.Small Mercies Associations *Family **Nathan Turner (father) **Edith Turner (mother) **Zachary "Zach" Turner (younger brother) *Twain Cottage **Razorback roommate *Outcast Corner Training Team, Band, and Social Group **Razorback **Eldritch Joined Winter 2007 **Diamondback **Anomaly Joined Fall 2007''Siblings and Savages: Chapter 1'' **Deimos Joined Fall 2007 *Phobos *Underdogs *Wild Bunch Security Auxiliary *Ayla Goodkind Patent & Marketing Services Student Employment *Medical Technician to Dr. Tenant. Given his reaction to Dr. Ophelia Tennant requesting his Voodoo Wolf serum,Ill Winds: Part IV this must be Dr. Raul Tenant. Classes Fall 2006 *Freshman English *Advanced Physics *Devisor Lab *Music *Biochemistry *Basic Martial Arts Winter 2007 *Team Tactics I First & Second Periods *Advanced Defensive Technologies Fourth Period Springe 2007 *Aikido II Sixth Period''There's Something about Billie: Chapter 1'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Twain Cottage Category:Devisor Category:Esper Category:Security Auxiliary Category:Power armor Category:Texas Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Kilgore Category:Visual Impairment Category:Sign Language